Hundiéndome
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se ven una ultima vez y esta vez Sasuke tendrá que elegir verdaderamente ¿qué ara? Es YAOI


**Hundiéndome**

Naruto Uzumaki levanto sus ojos tan azules como el cielo llenos de lagrima, mirando directamente al pelinegro poseedor del sharingan frente a el.

-Ya basta Sasuke ya me canse. Ya e llorado suficiente por ti, ya e sufrido suficiente por ti, pero ya no mas, ya entiendo que no me quieres que para ti nuestros lazos nunca significaron nada y que te desprendiste de ellos con facilidad. Si Sasuke ya lo entiendo ya entiendo que no ahí lazos que unas unan mas no al menos de tu parte.

-Asta que lo entiendes Naruto ya te estabas tardando, ya no eres nadie para mi.

-Tienes razón ya no soy nadie para ti Sasuke Uchiha pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿alguna vez lo fui?

Pregunto el rubio limpiando sus lagrimas. Sasuke lo miro directamente a los ojos. ¿Alguna vez lo fui? La pregunta se repitió en su cabeza.

_Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti_

_50 mil lágrimas he llorado_

_Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti_

_Y aun así tu no me escuchas_

_(Me estoy hundiendo)_

_No quiero tu mano, esta vez me salvaré yo solo_

_Quizás me despertaré de una vez_

_Sin estar atormentado diariamente derrotado por ti_

_Justo cuando pensé que había tocado fondo_

_Estoy muriendo otra vez_

Si alguna vez Naruto fue una parte más que importante en su vida, fue la esperanza de un futuro, pero ese futuro no existía como Sasuke mismo había dicho su lugar no estaba en el futuro si no en el pasado y en sentimiento de venganza hacia Itachi.

-Si Naruto alguna vez fuiste algo para mí.

-¿Que fui?-le desafió a responder el rubio.

-Fuiste la persona que ame Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Entonces por que? ¿Por qué si me amabas elegiste tu venganza a mí?

-Eso Naruto es algo que jamás entenderás. Ahora márchate.

-No Sasuke ahora mátame, como tantas veces lo has intentado ya.

_Me estoy hundiendo_

_Ahogándome en ti_

_Cayendo para siempre_

_Tengo que abrirme paso_

_Me estoy hundiendo_

-¿No te distes cuenta verdad Naruto? Nunca intente matarte en serio, solo quise alejarte, su hubiese querido matarte lo habría echo aquella vez en el valle del fin cuando quedaste inconsciente después de nuestra pelea, en vez de huir te hubiese matado.

-¿Entonces por que no lo hiciste Sasuke? ¿Por qué?

-Por que tú representas lo único bueno que he sentido y tenido en mi vida.

-Pero a pesar de todo eso no soy más importante que tu venganza Sasuke.

-Naruto, no preguntes mas, no te tortures mas por que nunca lo entenderás. Ahora vete, vete de una vez y olvídame para siempre. Vete y se feliz con Sai o Sakura como lo prefieras ellos los dos te aman.

-Pero yo no, yo solo los quiero y si algo de lo que tu dices es verdad Sasuke Uchiha, tu también me amas a mi.

Sasuke suspiro.

-Entiéndelo Naruto yo estoy atado a mi venganza.

-No quiero Sasuke, lo único que entiendo es que eres un grandísimo idiota.

_Confuso y conmovido por la verdad y las mentiras_

_Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no_

_Siempre confundiendo los pensamientos en mi cabeza_

_Así que ya no puedo confiar en mi mismo_

_Estoy muriendo otra vez_

-¿Sabes por que eres un grandísimo idiota Sasuke? Por que te estas convirtiendo en aquello que mas odia, te estas convirtiendo en un segundo Itachi.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto tomándolo del cuello.

-Hazlo Sasuke-lo reto mirándolo desafiantemente a los ojos azul contra rojo-Hazlo, mátame y termínate de convertir en Itachi.

Sasuke lo soltó.

-Naruto....

-Naruto nada, reacciona ya no puedes seguir con esta venganza.

_Me estoy hundiendo_

_Ahogándome en ti_

_Cayendo para siempre_

_Tengo que abrirme paso_

-No Sasuke, ya para con esta venganza, que solo te esta destruyendo a ti mismo.

-No puedo renunciar a mi venganza Naruto, mi venganza es lo único que tengo.

-Eso no es cierto Sasuke y tu lo sabes, no es cierto, por que sabes que me tienes a mi, que siempre me tendrás a mi.

Dijo Naruto extendiendo una mano acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla de Sasuke quien por un momento cerró sus ojos relajándose con aquella tierna caricia.

_Así que, adelante, grita_

_Grítame, estoy tan lejos_

_No estaré roto otra vez_

_Tengo que respirar no puedo seguir hundiéndome_

**FIN**

**Los personajes son propiedad del autor de Naruto y en cursiva la letra es de Evanencese**


End file.
